Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Round 1 of the Grand Magic Games
The stage is packed and the crowd is roaring, excited to see the battles that are about to start for Grand Magic Games in Crocus the capital of Fiore. "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for some exciting action and battles? If so then you came to the right place, welcome to this years Grand Magic Games!" The announcer said from his microphone. The crowd begins to scream and cheer. "Please listen to our mascot and referee Mato as he announces the rules, what guilds will be involved and who gets to fight first." Down in the center of the arena a man wearing a pumpkin mask over his face was standing there. "I bet you guys are just dying to see who is fighting today so lets introduce the two guilds who will be participating in this years grand magic games! In one end of the arena we have a guild that is set on bringing a new hope to Fiore, showing that they can outwit and outfight even the best of them, its Koma Inu Guild!" The crowd screamed and cheer as the 5 man team of the guild walked into the arena with excitement on their faces ready to begin. "Now in the other side of the arena we have a guild that is full pride and has the strength to back it up, they have their sights on victory and is not willing to give up without a fight, Give it up for Warrior Angel Guild!" Once again the crowd screams and cheers as the other 5 wizards walked into the arena soaking in the cheers from the crowd with most of them have their arms in the air waving at the crowd. Mato continued, "These 2 guilds are about to brawl, 2 guild will clash but only 1 will emerge victorious. Now lets get this tournament started!" Writing suddenly appeared in mid air. The writing was listed out as follows: The games will be divided into 3 days, the first day will be individual battles (6 matches), the second day will be team battles, and then the 3 third day will be special. Everyone looked at each other in confusion wondering what all of that means. "Allow me to explain how the tournament will work." Mato explained. "The tournament will last for 3 days and for the first day which is today we will hold single battles where we will call 1 member for each team and those chosen will fight. The next day will be team battles where 2 members of the teams will have to work together to defeat the other. Last, but certainly not least, we have a special round on day 3. This unfortunately will be a surprise to you all, we will announce what the surprise is when we arrive on the 3rd day of the tournament and no sooner." Everyone began wondering what the special event was until Mato interrupted them. "As for the battles, anything goes! You may use any magic with no restrictions, however, I'm afraid killing your opponent is not allowed. You will fight until one of you is unable to continue, or a draw is reached. Whoever wins in single battles will be rewarded 10 points. A draw will result in 5 points per person. And a loss will earn your guild 0 points." "Now lets begin the 1st round of the 1st day of the Grand Magic Games. We call forth the raging volcano of Koma Inu! Zero Isdeth! Versus the blazing furry of Warrior Angel! Reed Yuriko! Both men start to head into the arena as thunderous cheers covered the stadium.People from all around Earthland have come to see these guilds compete. Chants calling for both their names are heard as the two wave back at the audience meeting in the center. Both men with a grin on their face shake hands and walk back to their respective side. Silence took over the arena as the people were patiently waiting for who would make the first move. "Okay! Let's get this started" Zero shouted as he created seven of his black fire crows that took flight and circled the sky, then shortly after shooting of a fireball towards Reed. "Hahaha so your fire wizard to hu? Looks like this gonna be one heated battle" Reed responded as his entire body began to ignite on fire. He held his hands and caught the fire ball and began to absorb it into his hands. He then charged at Zero. "Fire-Make: Dual Swords" Fire Swords appeared from his hands used them to slash at Zero Zero smiled from the excitement of fighting another fire wizard and charged at reed as well, but not before commanding three of his crows to charge at reed. While running Zero made his fire erupt from his fist and shot a projectile shaped like a lions head at reeds feet. While two crows targeted Reed and the other one the ground. The lions head struck at Reeds feet causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Before Reed can react the three crows struck him causing an explosion. Reed emerged with hardly a scratch. "Hahaha your gonna have to turn up the heat if you want beat me." He cupped his arms together. "Fire-Make: Scattered Arrows." He conjured fire from his hands, Dozens of flaming arrows fired from his hands at the crows Zero made in the sky. "Don't worry. I'm barely getting started!" The arrows had hit two crows causing a small explosion while the three remaining were able to evade and began flying in circles around the explosion increasing their speed and absorbing the heat from the explosion creating a tornado that came crashing down. Reed grind as fire appeared from the ground in a circle around "Fire Make." The fire then risen up to form a tower of fire "Ring of Fire!" the fire tornado clashed with Reeds ring of fire spell causing an explosion. Reed emerged from the smoke and charged at Zero. Zero knew it would have little affect and reed would find a way to counter. Zero place his hands on the ground as a charging reed was headed his way and used the accumulated heat from the explosions to create his hallucination room around them both. Numerous flame fish of all kinds began to appear around them of all shapes and sizes with razor sharp teeth impeding reeds charge. Zero shouted "Wild Sea" Reed jumped to evade the fishes then began running around until he crashed into what feels like a solid wall. "Ow! what the heck." Zero took the chance to fire a fireball above Reed that shortly after burst apart into hundreds of tiny flame needles that rained down on Reed while Zero charged towards him concentrating his flames on his hands and blasted his lion head projectile once more at close range. Zero's attack took Reed by surprise as he took cover by using his arms and withstand the rain of needles, however while he was getting hit by the needles he noticed Zero approach him and shot his attack under him which caught him by surprise. The blast caused Reed to fly in the air as the last rain of needles struck him piercing his body and ripping him apart. Zero rushed straight for Reed to make sure he was okay but making sure he kept his guard up. Reed's ripped body suddenly turned into fire and dissolving right in front of Zero. Zero then noticed Reed standing outside the hallucination room as if nothing happened. Zero became angry by this trick Reed had pulled and made his flames erupt. Zero dissolved the room but created seven orbs of fire that began to surround circling him while dancing up and down. The orbs began to take the form of seven different blades. Each blade dancing up and down while cirling Zero. "ENOUGH GAMES!" Zero charged at Reed. Reed frightened a little by Zero's sudden outburst cupped his hands together "Fire Make!" Reed pointed one of his hands at Zero as it ignited fire. The blaze of the fire increased as several wolves ran out the fire charging at Zero. "Wolf Pack." Zero increased his speed and continued his charge while the blades Surrounding him began to speed up as well allowing them to parry the pack of ten wolfs and then pierce each one with his blades absorbing their flames with the blades. Reed watched as the blades absorbed the flames of the wolves "No way!" He cups his hands together has fire ignited from his hands. "Fire Make." He placed his hands on the ground. "Wall." A huge wall of fire appeared in between Zero and Reed. Zero used his blades as steps allowing him to jump over the wall. Once he got to the top he had one blade position itself in a way Zero could use it to propel himself downward at an incredible speed. He had two blades placed in front that spun creating a drill that also charged towards Reed. Reed ran towards Zero and conjured fire from his hands "Fire Make" he then collied his hands above himself. The fire on his hands sharpened into what appeared to be a drill. Fire roared out from the drill on his hands and it lifted him up like a rocket "Drilling Boost" Reed was flying at an incredible speed aiming right for Zero. The two drill like attacks collide with each other not giving an inch,but Zero who was behind his own attack used the momentum of his charge to roll in air and slam his feet to his drill attack giving it a push, unknown to Reed that another blade was running down the previously made fire wall absorbing it's flames. Zero prepared his other Swords to flank Reed. Zero suddenly heard Reed shout out something loud. "Fire Make: Dual Swords!" Reed appeared upside down as his swords were holding back the swords that was at his flank. Zero then noticed the swords he was using as his drill had vanished causing Zero to fall to the ground. With Reeds strength and with his fire swords he threw Zeros swords at him. As Reed also descended to the ground. Zero noticed not only had Reed absorbed two of his swords he had somehow managed to direct his own swords against him. Zero crashed hard against the floor creating a large cloud of dust while the swords also took chase towards Zero in the dust. Reed descending noticed something odd as the dust began to clear. The swords were caught in mid air and what looked like fire shackles were around Zero's wrists. Taking a closer look Reed noticed what looked to be like fire chains that had caught the swords coming from Zero's shackles. It seemed he wasn't able to catch them all as his shoulder began to secrete blood ,but Zero was smiling nonetheless as the sword that was absorbing the wall had gotten behind Reed and quickly slashed at him. Reed managed to notice the sword and managed to evade it in time but it managed to slice his arm. Reed fell around into the ground due to the pain preventing him to land safely, however as soon as he hit the ground he got back up, however Reed was to exhausted to even move. Zero extremely tired and running out of magic did the only thing he could think of. Having regained control of his swords. They began to surround the exhausted Reed in an incredible pace. Only five fire swords remained and while they spun around him the swords began to point towards Reed. They began to circle in an unusual pattern. When they suddenly shot straight at Reed. One targeted his legs, two the chest and two towards the head area in case he wanted to jump. Reed thinks in his head in worry -i have to do something or I'm a goner- Reed cups his hands together in an attempt to use a spell. "Fire Make" Suddenly Reed felt a pain in his arm causing it break the hand sign for his magic, Reed wanted to fall but for some reason he didn't even have the energy to do that so he just stood there and watched as the swords approach him. The swords stopped short of contact. They just stayed floating in place. "How about it Reed? Give up!" Before Reed could get a word in, the swords switched positions. one point blank at Reeds chest two towards his back and the other two in front of his legs. Reed stares at Zero intensely trying to figure out a way out of this while barely trying to stay on his feet. Zero smiled knowing the silence was his answer. " I can't wait for next time" Zero tried to shout but his exhaustion wouldn't let him. The swords that were behind Reed flipped up and smacked him in the back of the head with the hilt side and then the other swords did the same knocking Reed to the ground. "IT'S OOOOOOVEEERR!" shouted the announcer the crowd stood up and cheered engulfing the arena in thunderous chants. Zero who could barely stand gave out a big sigh of relief as he began to fall backwards unable to stand any further.